


A Summer Fling

by AhoyDuckling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyDuckling/pseuds/AhoyDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's parents are divorced and Emma is forced to spend the summer with her dad, who left her & her mother years ago, while her mother & new boyfriend are going on a six week cruise. Intending to sit these 6 weeks out in loneliness & her books, she stumbles into this mysterious lad who doesn't understand the meaning of the word "no".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There she was, on the passenger seat of her dads car, driving through a town called Storybrooke. She hates that name and she hates the town already. She could feel her dad’s eyes burning in the back of her head as she looks out the window, watching people walk by their car as they waited for the stop light to turn green. 

“Your hair is longer then the last time I saw you.” Her dad says and she rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you know, it's been 4 years seen you have seen me, David.” She answers him, refusing to call him “dad”.

Her so called dad left her and her mother when Emma was 11. She came home from school that day and found her mother crying in bed. She knew something was wrong, her dad was nowhere to be found and in the closet there were empty spots of where her dad used to keep his clothes. She hates him from that day on and with each day her dad didn't made contact with her, her hate towards him had grown. 

Last year, when she was hanging out with her friends Graham and Ruby, her phone rang. She didn't know the number and usually she doesn't answer strange numbers. She had given up on hoping her dad would call her so she picked up out of curiosity. At first she was in shock when she heard the man on the other end of the phone saying he’s her dad. But quickly she told him to screw himself and hung up. 

A few weeks later her phone rang again, her display saying “coward” was calling. Coward was the name she had given her birth father, a coward who left his family behind when things got to hot underneath his feet. 

But David didn't give up so easy, he kept calling and texting her every now and then. Even though she hates him there was also a small part inside of her that wanted her dad back. She didn't go easy on him, giving him short answers when he asked her a question and hang up after a minute or so. 

And now, her mother and her boyfriend, were going on a six week cruise and they forced Emma in staying at her dad’s. She begged her mother to let her stay with Ruby while they were away but her mother refused to give in to her. “No Emma, your father is already counting on you and the plane ticket is purchased already. And it's not refundable, end of discussion. Now, pack your bags. You have to leave in an hour.” Her mother told her yesterday and she cried. She cried her eyes out because she couldn't say “goodbye” to her friends. Because she felt betrayed by her mother. Because her mother didn't ask her if she wanted all of this. She is 16 for God’s sake, she is perfectly capable of making decision and such. 

When her mother hugged her at the airport, wishing her a safe flight, she just stood there. She could see in her mother’s eyes how much her attitude at the moment hurt her but Emma didn't care, she was the one sending Emma away. 

“Alright Emma, I know neither of us are a sort of happy with this situation.” David's voice snapped her back out of her thoughts and she chuckles. “That's an easy way of discribing this”, she moves her finger between the both of them, “situation”. I'm starting to wonder when you will walk away since that's something your good at.” She says sarcastic and turns her head around to watch out the window again. 

She hears David sigh as they drive past a diner called Granny’s where a group of teenagers left the place with a teenager amount of noise. She rolled her eyes as she watched the group, she kinda hoped their wouldn't be any cocky teenagers but how wrong could she be? 

After a few minutes they stopped in front of a small house. David parked the car and looked at Emma who returned his look with a sarcastic expression on her face. “So” David started, not knowing how to talk to his daughter. Emma let's out an annoying sigh, rolls her eyes and opens the door to get out the car. She waited at the front door for David to open the door and as he did so, she looked around the place.

The room was pretty basic, a few pictures on the wall but other than that it was a real guys place. “Where’s my room?” She asks him. He turns around and points to a door at the end of the hallway. “You’re room is right there.” The both of them walked towards the door and when Emma steps into the room she sees something she didn’t expected to see.

She expected to see a little girls room, a room filled with things that she didn’t need anymore. Like stuffed animals and things to play with, things to make up for what he did. But instead she sees a big bed where two persons easily would fit in, a desk with room for her laptop and a desk lamp on top of it. She places her bags on the bed and lets her fingers slide over the sheets. “I didn’t really know which colors you liked so I asked the woman from the store for some advice and we came up with purple. I hope that’s okay?” 

David looks at her with a shy expression on his face which was new to Emma. She remembers her dad as a cheerful, easy going guy but somehow not only Emma changed, David changed as well. “Yeah, it will do.” She answers with a tone of ignorance and David takes that as his cue to leave. “I’ll be down the hall if you need me, dinner is at six.” He says before closing the door. 

When he is gone, Emma leaves out a breath of air, not realizing she had been holding it in. She opens her bag and takes out her laptop, placing it on the desk and turning it on. She puts on a hoodie as she was feeling cold, which was funny since it was mid-summer and there was a heat wave going on. She sits behind the desk and opens up her email to check.

Her mother left her an email right before they got on the cruise, whishing her fun with David and saying she should take the opportunity to bond with her father again and make some new friends. She huffed, she didn’t need new friends. Her friends at home were enough for her. She quickly emailed back that she landed safely and opened up a new email to send to her friends.

_Hey guys,_

_I made it to this stupid town (Seriously, who calls a town Storybrooke?) alive and I’m at David’s place right now. From which I have seen so far this town, and it’s inhabitants suck so these six weeks are going the be a HELL! Miss you guy’s loads and if you don’t hear from me every day, please call the police because I’ll be dead of boredom. Or I have become one of those cocky teenagers I saw on the drive her. Miss you guys already, please tell me you haven’t forgotten about me already?_

_Big hugs,_

_Em __  
_

She looked at the clock, it was only 4PM and she had to wait two hours till dinner. Not that she was hungry anyway. She can hear David moving around the place and she turns on some music so she wouldn’t hear him anymore. She puts her laptop aside, Ruby wouldn’t email her back that quickly, and she takes out her favorite book from her travel bag and sets herself on the bed. Surprisingly, the bed was comfortable and as she places the pillows up a bit, she unfolds the book to the page she ended. 

She is reading her favorite book, Pirate Latitudes. She’s reading it for the hundred’s time already, there was just something that attracted her to pirates and piracy. She remembers reading it for the first time. She was in the library, looking around for some titles that were on her reading list for school, as she stopped in front of the book. Mesmerized by its cover, an ocean with a skull, she took out the book and started reading the summary on the back of the book. Intrigued by the story she took it home, forgetting about the titles for school and started reading after dinner.

The next day at school she fell asleep during her fourth hour, suffering from the lack of sleep after reading the entire night. Once she got home she went straight to her room with the intention to get some sleep before she had to eat but with the book on her night stand, her eyes couldn’t let go of it. So she started to read again. After the second time she had fell asleep at school again, the principal called her mother and her mother returned the book back to the library.

Emma was not happy with that and a few days later, when the addiction to the book took over her body, she went back and loaned it again. Only this time she was able to let go of the story and lay it down for the night, but only to pick it straight up in the morning again. Her mother didn’t bother to threaten to take it back anymore, she knew Emma would go straight back to the library. When Emma had enough money saved up from her allowance, she bought her own copy of the book. The cover was turned up by now but Emma didn’t care, the pages were still attached.

Completely forgotten about time, she jumped as David knocked on the door. “Emma? Dinner is ready. Are you coming?” She sighs but puts down her book and comes of the bed. She opens the door, David already back in the kitchen and setting up the table. “I hope you like hamburgers and fries” He says as he continues placing the plates on the kitchen table. “Everybody loves hamburgers and fries.” She responds sarcastic and sits herself down on the chair opposite to David’s. She thought she wouldn’t be hungry but when the smell of the food in front of her found its way into her nose, her stomach let’s out a strong moan of appetite. 

“Dig in.” David says and she bites of a bit of a French fries. The both eat in silence for several minutes, an awkward atmosphere hanging between them. She watches him eat and realizes that he hasn’t changed that much, his appearance is the same as she remembered him. A tall, handsome man with short hair and a clean shaven face. Emma inherited his blond hair but she got his green eyes from her mother, David’s are blue. Ruby once said that Emma has a thing with blue eyed boy’s cause of her dad’s eyes. Emma laughed when she said that and called her an idiot. 

“So, how are you Emma? How’s school going?” David suddenly asks and Emma almost chokes on a piece of her hamburger. “Seriously David, you want to know how I am doing and how school is.” She rolls her eyes and looks down at her plate. “You do know you can call me dad, right?” Her eyes meet his quickly, staring intensely at him. “Like you know you could have stayed 5 years ago, right?” She says rebellious. 

“Okay Emma, I get it. You clearly do not want to be here and I have to admit that this is very awkward. When your mother asked me to take you in for six weeks I couldn’t say no, I miss you Emma.” Emma chuckles, she sits back in her chair and places one of her arms over the back of the chair. “After 5 years you finally realize that you miss me? Five freaking years?” She chuckles once more and David sighs as he rubs his hand over his face 

“That’s not how it is Emma. I started contacting your mother after a year we’ve divorced, asking her time after time if I could talk to you. But she kept me away from you, saying you didn’t want to talk to me. And when I finally got your own cell number out of her, I was too afraid to call. What if she was right, what if you didn’t want to talk to me? So it took me 4 months to gather enough courage to call you. And when I heard your voice I was mad, mad at myself for not calling you sooner. So yeah Emma, to you it might look like 5 “freaking” years but I’ve missed you from the moment I walked out the door.” 

Emma has been staring at him the entire time he was explaining himself, not knowing what to say in return. She somehow feels some weight falling of her shoulder after hearing this but that didn’t make it all right. They still had a lot of work to do and Emma was still mad at him for leaving her behind. So she shoves her plate back, not so hungry anymore and excuses herself from the table. David knows he can’t force her to stay at the table so her let her go, placing his head in both of his hands.

Emma grabs her red, leather jacket and her purse and walks out the door with a quick goodbye to David. She looks down the street, deciding if she should go left or right and when she turns right she can see her father looking at her through the window from the corner of her eyes. She quickly continues to walk towards the center of the town, leaving her dad behind with his own regrets and sorrows.

She reaches the center, which was almost empty now that the shops had closed their doors. For a small town they have a lot of shops here. She spotted a clothing shop, a pharmacy, a pawn shop and even a vet. They only noises were coming from the diner they passed earlier today, “Granny’s”, where people enjoyed their dinner outside. 

When she walked up the three steps towards the diner’s front door, she could feel the people staring at her. She rolled her eyes, opened the door and enjoyed the quietness inside. As loud at is was outside, it was quiet inside. There was literally nobody inside other than the elderly lady behind the counter and Emma assumes that this was Granny. “Hello sweetheart, what can I get you?” The lady politely asks her. “Eh, I would like a chocolate flavored milkshake, please?” She says skeptical and they lady nods before making her order.

As she was waiting for her milkshake, the front door opened and girl not much older than Emma walks in. Emma recognizes her, she’s one of the cocky teenager she spotted this afternoon. Emma takes a good look at her, her pedicured feet in some fancy looking flip flops, miniskirt and a tank top. Exactly the kind of girls Emma avoids and she rolls her eyes as she looks back at Granny. “Here you go sweetheart” Granny says and handing her the ordered milkshake. Emma smiles at her, gives her enough money and says that she can keep the rest, which earns her a kindly smile back from Granny. 

Before she opens the door out, she chuckles as she hears the changed tone in Granny’s voice as she greets the girl, apparently named Regina. Once outside, the people didn’t notice her anymore. They were eating, laughing and drinking some beer, clearly having a great time. Seeing these strangers hanging out and having fun made her think about her own friends and how much she misses them. She gathered that Ruby has emailed her back by now and she starts to walk to David’s place faster. Just when she turned around the corner she could feel someone else’s body against hers and her milkshake falls out of her hand.

The lid of the cup bursts open and the milkshake lands on her shirt. She jumps as she feels the cold liquid touching her body and tries to get it off of her with her hands, which obliviously did not work. “I’m sorry love, did see you coming there.” A foreign accent drawing her attention and as she looks up, she sees a tall boy with dark hair and a nice scruff on his face staring down on her guilty. She looks further up to him, meeting his eyes and grasps some air. His eyes were blue, bluer than she had ever seen and she starts to breaths heavily. He smiles at her and when he asks if she is okay, she has lost her words, completely mesmerized by his ocean like eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Are you alright?” The boy asks and his voice snaps her back to reality. “What does it look like?” She asks him sarcastic and focuses on the milkshake on her shirt. She heard him chuckle and looks back up again. “You think this is funny?” She places her hands on her hips as she rolls with her eyes. 

“Aye, love” he answers, giving her a mocking look in return. 

“How about you watch where you're going next time and stop with the “love” already.”

“How about you give me your name and I'll stop with the “love” thing.” He says as he raises one of his eye brows. 

The boy was playing with her and she was not in the mood for his arrogance. She would be lying if she said that he isn’t attractive. Dark brown hair that looked like he just came out of bed, she wouldn’t mind running her hands through it. She grabs a hold of her bag and starts to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going? I’m sorry for running into you, would you at least let me buy you a new milkshake?” He said right before she disappears around the next corner. She stops, looks at him over her shoulder and gives him a sarcastic smile. “Thanks but I’m good.” She can hear him laugh as she starts to walk again and chuckles.

When she comes home she notices the place is quiet, David must be out of the house. She walks into the garden, which is surprisingly large considering the house itself was rather small. Outside she finds David at the table reading a magazine. “Emma, you’re back already. What happened to your shirt?” He says as he lays down what he was reading. “Some bloke ran into me and I spilled my milkshake.” She looks down at her dirty t-shirt. “Well, if you throw it into the bathroom when you have changed it, I’ll make sure it gets washed.” Emma nods at him and walks back in.

In her room she changes her shirt quickly and open ups her laptop again, maybe Ruby emailed her back already. Her inbox is filled with unread junk mails, she didn’t bother to unsubscribe from them or to delete them. She smiles as she sees that Ruby indeed emailed her back.

_Hey Ems,_

_Yay, you’re still alive! Gosh, that town does sound boring! It’s not the same here without you, I’m pretty sure Graham is going out of his mind now that you’re not here. Trust me, he has a serious crush on you! ;)_

_But on the more serious note, we miss you too. We keep going but like I said, it’s not the same without you. But try to have some fun Emma, the more fun you have the sooner you come home again. And maybe, just maybe, you’ll find your Prince Charming there…_

_We love you too Em, have fun!_

_The Gang_

Emma laughed when she finished reading Ruby’s email. Everyone knows Graham has a crush on her and even though they shared a kiss for 10 seconds, Graham is perfectly fine with “just being friends”. Graham has a special place in Emma’s heart, they met on their first day of High School. Straight away Emma knew she was in a class with kids that already know each other for years and it wouldn’t be easy to blend in with them. Not that Emma was so desperate to be friends with the first person she met.

One of the kids, Peter, came over to her table and started to bully her. He smacked her on the head, threw her books from the table and when he wanted to spit in her face, Graham stopped him from doing so. Emma wasn’t tough herself, not until a few years later. She was still suffering from what happened with her parents, her dad walking out on her really made her world go upside down.

She has been to a psychiatrist for two years and all of the sudden she stopped going, not feeling any improvement at all. When her dad left she experienced anxiety attacks, lost her trust in people and felt unloved for a very long time. So she built up a wall around her, a new brick every day. And no matter how much her mum tried, that wall was not going down. 

So when Graham told her he wanted to be more than friends, Emma looked at him and told him she didn’t feel the same way. She loves him, as friends. She wants him close, as friends. He is in her heart, as friends. And she didn’t want to mess up this friendship so she told him that this was everything she could possibly offer him. And Graham, as the sweetheart as he is, told her that he’d rather has her as a friend then not have her at all. 

Ruby on the other hand is a complete different story. She’s nothing like Emma and Graham, she is more the opposite of them. Where Graham and Emma are reserved, Ruby is outgoing. Where Graham and Emma are shy, Ruby is very self-confident. But like Emma and Graham, Ruby is always there for you. 

One day, when Emma and Graham were having lunch outside, Ruby joined them out of the blue. She started talking and even though Emma made clear she didn’t want to eat with her, she never left. Eventually all three of them became really close and people started calling them the “three peeps gang”, which Ruby changed into just “The Gang”. 

Suddenly, the tiredness kicks in and she yawns. She closes her laptop, making an inside note to email Ruby tomorrow, picks up her book and climbs on top the bed. After reading two pages her eyes started to feel heavy and she closes them, falling asleep with the book unfolded on her stomach.

She wakes up the next morning, after sleeping fourteen hours, and looks around disorientated. It takes her a few seconds to realize she was at David’s place and she sighs. Noises of pots and pans are coming from the kitchen and she gets up, not bothered by the fact that she’s still wearing yesterday’s clothes. “Good morning sunshine.” David says as he looks up when she walks in. She rolls her eyes and sits herself down at the kitchen table. “Do you want some eggs?” David turns around to face her and holds up a pan. “Sure.” She says and takes a bite of a piece of bread.

“Did you sleep well? I came into your room a few hours later after you got home and I found you sleeping. Must be the trip that exhausted you.” He says as he breaks the eggs at the side of the pan, the butter splashing around. “I guess” David sighs and turns around again, she can tell that her attitude is upsetting him but she doesn’t really care about that. He is the one who walked out on them and she didn’t asked for any of this. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” David tries to communicate with her again as he places her eggs on her plate. “Not exactly. Just read my book or something, I don’t know.” She says as she shrugs. “Want to join me while I work on the mayor’s garden?” He knew he should not have asked her to come along before he’d seen the look on her face.

She looks at him with a sarcastic look. “Are you even serious David?” Is all she says before getting up and walks towards her bedroom where she closes the door and leaves David alone, with his head down. 

She remembers that she still has to email Ruby back so she opens her laptop and while it’s starting up, she picks out some clothes to wear today. It is going to be a hot day again today and even though it’s only nine PM, she could already feel the heat coming in through the window. Eventually she picks a jeans, she hates dresses and skirts, and a t-shirt her mom got her for her fifteenth birthday. It’s a black t-shirt with a white picture of a pirate ship, which was worn out since she practically lives in it. Instead of wearing her sneakers today she takes out her flip flops. 

When she is satisfied with her choice of clothing, which she never needed much time for anyway, she sits behind the desk and sends Ruby an email.

_Hey guys!_

_It brings me joy that you guys miss me too xD._

_Yesterday I met a local from this stupid town. Some dude ran into me after I got a milkshake and you can guess what happened. I know you are laughing now Ruby, thanks, I love you too! Anyway, he asked me if I wanted a new milkshake but I refused._

_About 10 minutes ago David asked me if I wanted to come to work with him… Seriously? Why would he even think I’m interested in going to work with him…?_

_Not going to do much today (like there’s a lot to do around here), going out with my book and look for a nice quiet place to read. What are you guys up too?_

_XOXO,_

_Emma_

She stares at her laptop for about ten minutes, waiting for Ruby to reply her email but when that reply doesn’t come she closes the laptop and walks to the bathroom. She had seen the bathroom briefly yesterday when she walked to her bedroom the first time but now that she was in it, she takes a look around.

The room was exactly like she expected it to be, small and very basic. The floor is the same as the rest of the house, light brown laminate, but the shower is tiled. She turns on the shower as she thinks about her own house back home. She remembers her dad renovating the bathroom and her mum pushing him to hurry up since they had to shower at their neighbors while David was renovating. It’s not that her mother hates their neighbor’s, more like she was ashamed about using theirs. It took her dad four weeks to complete the whole room and he was so proud of himself for doing so.

She shakes her head, clearing out the memory of her mum and dad together and steps underneath the hot shower. To Emma’s liking, the room is covered in the smoke that the heat caused and she wets her hair. On the wall on her left side hangs a rack where she sees David’s shampoo and body wash and she notices that he has bought her some too. She’s surprised to see that he had bought the right stuff but she doesn’t want to use his. Even though it was nice of him to buy it for her, she uses the stuff she brought with her. 

Just as she’s washing her body she hears music coming from the living room and she reaches her head outside the shower cabin to listen to the song. She remembers it from a long time ago but can’t think of the title. Not long after the song has started she hears David sing along with the song. She rolls her eyes and gets back under the shower but after a while she has to admit that the song is quite catchy and she starts to dance under the hot water. 

A memory of her and David pops up in her head, both of them dancing around the living room to one of Emma’s favorite songs. They did that quite often, whenever Emma was feeling down David would get a hold of one of her CD’s and started playing a song. He would turn the volume up and when Emma came out of her bedroom, she would be smiling again and she would dance with her father until the both of them were short on breath. Some tears started to well up behind her eyes and she blinked repeatedly to make them go away.

One tear managed to escape, making its way down her cheek as she pushed the memory away. It has been a long time since Emma thought about her relationship with her dad this way, most of the times her memories were all about how heartbroken her mother was and how alone she felt when her father left them.

She quickly washes the soap of her body, turns down the water and dries herself off. With the towel tightly wrapped around her body she opens the bathroom door, peaking outside to see if David is anywhere near. When she doesn’t see him, she quickly heads towards her bedroom, letting out a breath of relief as she leans against the closed door. 

She gets dressed, not thinking about her and David anymore and picks up her book and her bag. When she walks into the living room she finds David in the kitchen, doing the dishes while moving his body to the beat of the music that was still playing in the background. “I’m out” She says to him, already making her way to the front door. “Be careful sweetheart.” He responds and she freezes, that’s exactly what he used to say to her every time she went out the door. “I will.” She says like she had said that to him since she was ten

“At what time will you be home? I should be home by 5 PM and dinner should be ready at 6.” She turns around to face him and she rolls her eyes at him. “I am not sure when I get home but I’ll try to make it before dinner, okay?” She turns around again, not waiting for his answer, opens the door and walks out. 

From the corner of her eye she can see him watching her leave. She lowers her head and picks up the pace, avoiding the chance to look him in the eyes and see the hurt on his face. She knows she’s being hard on him, he’s trying so hard to fix the broken pieces in their relationship but Emma isn’t ready for that. At least, not yet. Of course she wanted her dad back, have a steady and happy relationship with him. But at the moment she wanted to hurt his feelings like he has hurt hers. 

As she walked through the neighborhood she noticed that it was surprisingly quiet outside. She expected it to be much louder in the streets, the school is closed and it was hot outside. Why would the kids hide inside? On the other hand, if everyone is inside Emma would have some peace and quietness to read her book. 

She walked around the corner, not exactly knowing where she was going, and she stops as she realizes she has found the town harbor. There are a few ships docked and a few men are unloading a fisher boat with what seems to be the catch of the morning. The wind blows a sense of the fish in her nose and her face contorts as she smells the stench.  
“Good morning, lass” One of the men greets her and she smiles back politely. his apron is soaked by the water dripping from the fish and she lets out a squeal as she sees one of the disgusting fishes. The man starts to laugh and pretends to come after her with the fish and Emma starts to run away. After a few steps she looks around and sees the man almost rolling over the floor with laughter and she rolls her eyes.

After ten meters she spots a bench, far away from the two working men and sits herself down on it. She places her bag besides her, linking one hand through the strap of her bag after she pulled out her book.

She has the ability to clear out the surroundings when she reads so she jumps as she hears a voice behind her asking what she is reading. When she looks around she sees the boy from yesterday who ran into her, one of his feet resting on the bench. He has his arms crossed on his knee and looks at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

“For fuck sake, why are you creeping up on me like that? Don’t you have anywhere to be?” She snaps at him, frustrated that he bothered her. “Wow, what a lovely thing you are.” He said back, avoiding the sarcastic look in her eyes. “I’m just being curious about what you are reading but if I’m not allowed too then I’ll walk away again.” She sighs as he lowers his foot and surprises herself as she says “Pirate Latitudes”. 

“Come again?” he asks her confused. “That’s what I am reading, ‘Pirate Latitudes’.” She shows him the cover. “Can I see it?” He asks and reaches out his hand. She hands him the book, taking a closer look at him as he reads the back cover.

He’s wearing a tight, bleach washed jeans with a red t-shirt that shows a bit of his chest hair. A necklace with a ring hangs down from his neck and then she sees the ring on his thumb as well, a big silvered ring with some weird symbols on it. His hair is the same as yesterday, some sort of ‘just out of bed’ look. His hair is dark colored but his scruff let out a shimmer of red. 

“Sounds interesting. You like pirates?” She gazes into his eyes, bright blue when he looks into the sun and it reminded her of an ocean far, far away. He raises one of his eyebrows as she doesn’t respond immediately and she shakes her head a bit. “Yes I do.” She shortly replies. 

“Yeah, pirates are pretty cool. If you like the stories about how they torture their enemies and let them walk the plank to feed them to sharks.” He smirks as Emma takes back the book. “Anyway, I should let you get back to reading.” He says and gives her a soft smile. Emma only nods and turns around to get back to reading again. She can hear him walk away but after two steps, he stops again. 

“You know, you still haven’t given me your name. Since that I haven’t called you “love”, yet, you at least owe me your name.” Emma looks up at him, he’s scratching behind his nervously. Or flirting, Emma couldn’t tell the difference. They stare at each other for a few minutes, the silence hanging between them. “Emma” She finally says to make him leave and he smirks again. “Well, I’ll see you around. Emma” He winks at her and turns around, walking away with confidence and Emma watches him leave.


End file.
